Where He Looks
by Wisteria.Sinensis
Summary: For the LP contest: She wanted to know who her soulmate is but in the end she left it to fate to decide. She was bound to him but she didn't know that, she just have to realize that she was always in his eyes. Always and forever be.


This is a submission to the Legends of the Past contest. If you wish to participate, see rukaru–romance . passion's profile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or trying to claim Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. Know her? Good. Who's she? Google. :)

**Note: **If you think something is wrong with this fiction, then I'm warning you now, some scenes in here are researched and some are not – I made it up. As per said by RRP: Let your imagination go crazy. And sabre is also known as saber which is accepted by MS Word. And, oh, Cronus is sometimes pronounced as Kronus/Kronos. You guys do know that Ai is a Japanese word for love right? And the words that Aphrodite muttered about the RSOF are taken from a Chinese proverb, just so you know.

-:-

**Where He Looks  
**written by: Wisteria . Sinensis

-:-

Everyone was jealous of her beauty, particularly a goddess named Hera and some of her Harpy minions; she grinds her teeth in anger whenever Aphrodite passes by. She hates her and curses her in secrecy even though almost everyone in Mount Olympus knows that – except her, Aphrodite, the goddess linked with beauty, sexuality and love.

Ever since the young prince, Paris of Troy, have chosen Aphrodite over her and Athena; she swore to her imprisoned father, Cronus, that she'll have her revenge for being humiliated and gossiped by other goddesses and gods.

Hera forced Zeus, her husband and also her brother, to let Hephaestus, their son, to marry Aphrodite as part of her revenge. Zeus, a very submissive husband and is afraid of his wife's dominatrix character, willingly gave up Aphrodite to his son. Dione, Aphrodite's mother and Zeus' concubine, resented him for it and refused to see him until her daughter is back in her arms.

Aphrodite didn't enjoy much of Hephaestus' company; he was always working and isolated himself from her due to his inferiority complex. She is beautiful while he's labeled as 'lame' and 'ugly', he knew he wasn't worthy for her but he loved her more than life itself.

He knew that whenever midnight strikes, Aphrodite is secretly meeting up with Ares, his brother and her rumored lover, but that didn't stopped him from loving her. She was seeking for companionship. He told himself that as long as Aphrodite comes back to him, he'll forgive her and will pay no attention to her affairs with others. But with Hera's visit, everything was destroyed in an instant…

"Dear Son, I've come to tell you that your wife, Aphrodite is meeting up with your brother." Spoke Hera as she stood in front of her son, who was busy hammering the metal of the saber, ordered by one of his customers. She glanced to and fro in his house and with disgust, she gritted her teeth.

"What are you implying with that? I already know that she meets up with him. And I can't believe that you even had the courage to come here when you throw me up soon as you gave birth to me." He said as he continued hammering while his swear poured down to his cheeks.

Hera clenched her fists in anger and annoyance, she knew he was right but she had to swallow her pride and team up with his son; she didn't even wanted to visit her son but she still wasn't satisfied with her revenge against Aphrodite. "And did you know that she's planning on eloping with Ares tonight?"

Hephaestus stopped working and felt as if time stopped just as he did. "Yo— How did you even know that?!" He yelled at her as he tried to stand up from his spot, but he was crippled and he hated himself for it.

Hera gave out a fake cough then beamed a devilish smile, "I know everything happening around Ares and he's after all my favorite child among all of you. He's so giddy and excited when Aphrodite told him of her plan, I…"

"Aphrodite planned it all?!" He shouted loudly in disbelief.

And with that, Hera's smile grew wider much to her enjoyment. "Yes, she's secretly doing all of this wicked stuff behind your back. You must teach her a lesson or two, break her legs or arms to let her stay by your side." Her words were like a spell, unbelievable yet powerful and convincing.

"I'll grant you a pair of legs to let you stop her plans but it's only temporarily." She said softly.

Hephaestus looked down at his feet and tighten his grip at his hammer, he pledge to himself that he'll kill her for misplacing his trust. With Hephaestus' strong determination, Hera knew that her plan will succeed easily. She snapped her fingers and Hephaestus' legs were suddenly strong and he could move freely like a bird. Then she silently left with a grin carved on her face.

Soon, Aphrodite arrived home with a basket of flowers hanged on one of her arms, and much to her astonish, she saw her husband walking towards her. Tears of joy poured down to her cheeks as she run to her husband's side and hug him tenderly.

"It's a miracle!" She said happily. "You can finally walk, oh, it must be a dream come true to you. Let's celebrate this wonderful phenomenon."

"Sorry but I don't think we can." He said.

Aphrodite glanced up to him and looked at him in curiosity.

"Goodbye." He said then he took out his sheathed sword and stabbed her through the heart. Her white dress was soon dominated by an endless flow of red. He continuously stabbed her as if there's no tomorrow while his face was soaked with his tears and her blood.

After going back to his senses, he realized that he regretted killing her with an innocent smile etched on her face. He regretted it deeply and cursed himself up to no end.

And then he heard his mother's endless cackles throughout Mount Olympus, he realized the fact that his mother was playing with him and is lying. And with his powerful resolve for revenge, he created a plan that will surely succeed no matter what. But he has to do it fast for he felt that his strong legs are starting to grow weaker as each minute pass.

For 2 days and 2 nights, he created a magnificent Golden Throne. He offered this to his mother in Mount Olympus as a sign of gratitude. The Golden Throne sparkled in beauty and as soon as Hera received the gift, she immediately sat on it. She felt proud on her throne then she realized that she could no longer move from her spot. She was stuck on it.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" She fumed in anger as she ordered some of her minions to help her out. But no matter how hard they pulled her, she couldn't stand at all.

Some of the Gods and Goddesses begged Hephaestus and almost grovel to the ground to unbind the powerful spell casted on her mother. But he simply said this line, "I have no mother."

He resented his mother for abandoning him and for tricking him to kill Aphrodite. He regretted killing her and soon he was swallowed by the darkness within him. But no matter how much years passed, he still couldn't forget Aphrodite's sweet and innocent smile. His endless tears formed a huge lake and now that lake lies inside the campus of Alice Academy.

A rumor has it that if you stared at the lake's water exactly on midnight, you'll see your soul mate.

-

-

"Sensei, I think that we're still young to understand that type of literature." Hotaru said as she raised her arm.

"Nonsense Imai-san," The young blonde man said. He was called Narumi but most of his students call him Naru. "Aphrodite and Hephaestus' story is very romantic yet sad at the same time_-su_. A lot of you will learn from it_-su_."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. They're still 4th graders yet someone was babbling about Greek Mythology at them as if they're old enough to understand. She glanced at her seatmate, Mikan Sakura, who was having a hard time understanding the lesson.

"To love someone even if that person likes somebody else is romantic and also at the same time painful_-su_." He said softly as he remembered a certain woman whom he cherished back then when he was younger.

"Sensei, why did Aphrodite smile when Hephaestus killed her?" Mikan asked as she raised her hand. Everyone in the class looked at her in amazement, for the first time in history she finally asked something that is related to their topic.

Narumi looked at her gave out a smile, "Mikan-chan, the answer is easy. The answer is right under your nose you know_-su_." He crossed his arms happily and stared at the young brunette.

"Then what is it Sensei?"

He flashed out a smile and said, "Dunno, ask the author who made that up." Everybody sweat-dropped at his statement and some even almost fall down on the floor.

"Then Sensei, is the legend about the lake of the Academy real?" Asked a girl who was sitting on the last row.

Narumi nodded happily and said, "Yup, that's real all right_-su_."

Everybody happily talked with their seat mates. Soon the classroom was filled with laughs and talks, yes it was noisy but it was fun and they've enjoyed it. The bell rang and soon one by one each student left the room with some of their friends.

"Ne, Hotaru," Mikan said as she tugged her friend's sleeve. "Let's try the legend; I really want to see who my soul mate is. Let's get a few others like…"

"Like?"

"Natsume and Ruka-pyon!" She said. "And perhaps Permy, Anna and Nonoko too!"

Natsume felt shivers down in his spine as soon as he heard it from her lips, "I t-think I'm gonna take a sleep."

"Ah!" Mikan screamed as she pointed her index finger at him. "Don't go anywhere! You'll be coming with me!" She beamed a smile and run towards him. She tightly clasp Natsume's hand and told to herself that she wouldn't let go at all.

"You won't be going anywhere tonight." She said as she flashed a mischievous smile.

Natsume clicked his tongue in frustration and muttered, "Whatever."

Mikan did nothing but giggled back at his reaction, "Natsume, you're so cute."

Natsume felt annoyed by her statement and felt a strong pang in his chest, "Never call a guy 'cute'."

"Why not?" She asked as she leaned her head a bit at him.

"Sakura-san, don't go acting as if you're close with Natsume-sama," stated Sumire as she blocked Natsume from Mikan. "If Natsume-sama is coming with you then so I shall too, I can't let Natsume-sama be tricked by your jokes any longer."

"Hai, hai." Mikan muttered bleakly at her.

Sumire pouted at her and felt a little bit contented with Mikan's reaction.

"But you know," Mikan spoke softly, making everyone looked at her. "I wonder if Aphrodite really loved her husband who wronged her and why did she smile even though he did that. It really makes me wonder." Everybody looked at her with soft looks carved on their face.

"But, it's her fault," Natsume said, making everyone glanced at him. His hands were inside his pockets making him a little bit mysterious and cool at the same time. "She did betray him for another." Everyone knew he was right, _she_ did betray him and that's an undeniable truth.

"But she could have love him," Mikan said as she turned her head at the window, looking at the huge tower clock in the middle of the campus. "To die in the arms of your loved one is great happiness."

"Mikan, you're making everybody worry, you're starting to act very suspicious." Hotaru stated as she patted her friend's back.

Mikan scratched her head frivolously and looked at everyone's face. "Sorry, sorry," She said with a forced smile etched on her face. "When I heard that story, I now see the world in a different way. Weird right?"

Natsume felt the weird tension in the air and decided to leave, making Ruka following him and leave too.

Sumire flashed out a small smile and gently said, "Sakura-san, you know, I'm really jealous of you right now." Mikan's ears flinched a little bit as she heard Sumire.

"Why?"

"Where he looks…" She stopped and left the classroom, leaving the two girls behind.

Mikan glanced at Hotaru and asked, "Where he looks….?"

Hotaru shrugged the thought and left the classroom with Mikan.

Later that night, everyone gathered in front of the girl's dormitory. Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Sumire were present, Mikan wanted to invite Nonoko and Anna but they were too afraid to go to the forest especially when it's dark.

"Natsume-sama, you look very good in your sweater." Sumire declared as she linked her elbows at his.

"Come on, let's go." Mikan chirped as she waved her hands around in the air.

They walked and walked and didn't even stop to rest. Soon, they started to feel that they're lost. It's already been an hour since they've started and it felt like they were just walking in circles.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She whined. "We already passed this place for 3 times already, look, I left my ribbon in this spot."

"I told you, we should have taken the right path." Hotaru said at Natsume.

"And what made you say that? For God's sake, there were 3 paths; I got the feeling that left was the accurate one." Natsume replied dryly.

"It's the right path because it's right." Hotaru said as she placed her hands on her waist.

"I think we shouldn't fight guys." Ruka said as he tried to calm the two of them.

"Don't stick your nose in our business, Nogi." Hotaru hissed at him.

"I'm a just trying to break your 'little' argument not sticking my nose at your goddamn business!"

"Don't push all the blame to Ruka." Natsume stated as he prod Hotaru's arms.

"Guys, I hate to break your fight but there's one teensy-teeny problem." Sumire said with a nervous laugh.

"What?!" The three said at the same time.

-

-

At Mikan's side,

She was walking and she felt her legs going numb. She couldn't stand hearing her friends fight for simple matters so she decided that she'll find the lake all by herself and prove to them that there's no need to fight.

…but it was no use at all. She was lost too, a few teardrops started to pour down, losing her composure.

"Don't cry."

"But it's no use, I'm lost and perhaps nobody even notices it right now." Mikan sobbed as she rubbed the tears on her eyes. Then she realizes something, who does that voice belong to? She glanced at her side and saw a very beautiful lady whose hair is like made out of sunshine and pure gold. Her hair length is up to her knees and she wears a flowing white dress.

"Onee-san, who a-are you?" Mikan asked who was in awe in the lady's outstanding beauty.

The lady just smiled at her and said, "I am called Ai by some."

_Ai? Ai as in love?_

"Ne, Onee-san," Mikan said tenderly. "Do you know where the lake is located?"

She happily nodded and said, "Follow me and I shall lead you to it."

The beautiful lady led the way while Mikan simply obediently followed her. As the night grew old, the stunning moon glowed to its fullest. The dazzling water reflected the moonlight making Mikan admire it's beauty.

"Onee-san, is it true that once it strikes 12 at midnight, you'll see your soul mate being reflected in the water?" Mikan asked in delight.

The lady gently nodded her head and smiled.

"Ne, Onee-san, do you know the story of this lake about Aphrodite and Hephaestus being a couple?" Mikan asked as she stared at the moon.

"Of course I do," The lady said sadly. "Aphrodite is a big fool, she knew that her husband was going to kill her once she reaches her home but still she continued to let him do it."

"Eh? Sensei didn't tell us that version." Mikan said in disbelief.

"Dear child, in Greek mythology there are lots of versions of one story, some are facts and some are not," She said softly as she patted Mikan's head. "And did you know that when Aphrodite was stabbed to death, that's when she realized that she loves Hephaestus. She died with such a silly smile on her face, she really is a fool. Her love for him spurted an endless and magical lake and that is this."

"So, Aphrodite is the reason why this lake was born?" Mikan asked openly.

"I don't know," She replied with a sad smile. "It's been so long that I couldn't remember."

"Onee-san, are you perhaps--…"

"It's almost 12; don't you want to know who's on the other side of your red string?" She asked.

Mikan flashed out a smile and replied, "Now, that I think about it, I don't want to right now. Perhaps, I'm not ready yet but the sole reason is that I won't let some water reveal my future. I want to find that person with my strength; I want to have a strong will like Hephaestus."

Then the lady beamed a bright smile making Mikan's heart flutter madly. "Then shall I tell you a secret?"

"What secret?"

The lady leaned her head a bit and whispered something at Mikan.

"I don't understand what you mean; someone told me the exact same words you said too." She said naively.

"You'll know what it means when you grow older."

"Then Onee-san as a token of gratitude, let me tell you something," Mikan said as she twirled around. "He's waiting for you -- your husband that is." She flashed out a smile and gaze at the beautiful lady in front of her.

"Eh? How did you kn…" She stared for a while at the young girl in front of her. "I see. Then I shouldn't let him wait right?" Mikan gleefully nodded at her.

Then the large clock's arms finally reached midnight, the loud bang of the clock filled the restless night.

Soon, the beautiful lady's body started to fade as she ascended to heaven, she waved goodbye to the girl who amazed her.

"Ne, Onee-san, if you loved Hephaestus, then why did you meet up with Ares?" Mikan said loudly.

"I was waiting for him to sweep me off my feet from Ares." She replied back.

"There you are!" Shouted Natsume as he run towards Mikan. "We've been looking for you. So, did you try the legend out?"

Mikan shook her head gently as she looked up in the clouds, thinking of the beautiful lady she met.

"Geez, what did we come here for if you didn't check whether the legend was real or not?" Natsume complained as he scratched his hair.

"But I learned something from a certain someone." She said happily.

"Someone? Someone was here ago?"

"Secret."

"_An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break._" Aphrodite whispered as she stared at the two from above.

Then Mikan remembered what Aphrodite told her.

Where He Looks…  
…You're Always There.

-:-

This is not the end, this is only the beginning.

-:-

**Author's Note: **I'm finally done. Hope you guys did enjoy it, it was really hard since I tried my best to connect the mentioned Gods and Goddesses. Check Wikipedia and some other sites to know which were real in the first part though mostly everything there is stated in the Greek Mythology including Paris of Troy (except the Lake Legend of course, I made that up). Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, do review, I appreciate it. ;)


End file.
